Final Fantasy Halloween
by KisandraWesker
Summary: The entire FFVII cast in the songs from Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas! Enjoy! First six songs up! Don't own FFVII or Nightmare Before Christmas
1. This is Halloween!

Final Fantasy Halloween

A collection of Final Fantasy characters singing songs from Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas. Enjoy!

This is Halloween

(Cloud narrating)

"Twas a long time ago. Longer than it seems, in a place perhaps you have seen in your dreams. For the story takes place in the holiday worlds of old. Now you probably know where holidays come from. If you haven't, it's about you knew...

_A pumpkin shaped door opens and the scene changes from a forest to a town where our first song takes place._

(This is Halloween begins)

_(All)_

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see someting strange?_

_(Girls)_

_Come with us and you will see _

_This, our town of Halloween_

_(Boys)_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat t__ill the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_(Girls)_

_It's our town! Everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween!_

_(Kadaj)_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_(Loz)_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_(All)_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween, halloween, halloween, halloween!_

_(The Turks)_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_(Barret)_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

_(Girls)_

_Round that man, hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting to pounce and how you'll..._

_(Cid, Nanaki and Yazoo)_

_SCREAM! This is Halloween! Red and black_

_Slimy green. Aren't you scared?_

_(Yuffie and Tifa)_

_Well that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead to night_

_(Barret)_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream!_

_(The Turks)_

_In our town of Halloween_

_(Kadaj)_

_I'm the clown with the tear away face_

_Here a flash and gone without a trace_

_(Vincent)_

_I am the 'who' in the call 'Who's there?'_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_(Sephiroth)_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_(All)_

_This is Halloween, this is halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

_(Aeris and Cait the cat)_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_(Cloud and Tifa)_

_That's our job but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_(Barret)_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_(All)_

_Skeleton Jack might catch up in the back_

_And scream like a banshee make you jump _

_Right our of your skin!_

_This is Halloween! Everybody SCREAM!_

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

_This is Halloween, this is halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

_(Aeris and Cait)_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_(All)_

_Lalalalalala Halloween, Halloween!_

_Lalalalalala Halloween, Halloween!_

_Lalalalalala Halloween, Halloween!_

_Lalalalalala WHEEEE!_

_(Song ends with wicked laughter in the background)_


	2. Jack's Cloud Song

Final Fantasy Halloween

In this chap, Cloud stars as Jack Skellington in this next song

Jack's song

Cloud enters through a gate, shaking his head. From behind a gravestone, Aeris (as Sally) watches him with curiousity. Cloud's ghostly pet, Zero, comes out of his grave, apparently smiling at Cloud. He leans on a statue, thinking.

_(Cloud)_

_There are few who'd deny, at what I do _

_I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

_I excel without ever even trying_

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

_With a wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan_

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sounds of screams_

_And I, Jack, The Pumpking King_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness begins to grow_

_There's something out there, far from my home_

_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky_

_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

_To reite Shakespearean quotations_

_No animal nor man can scream like I can_

_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_

_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understand_

_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown_

_The fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears_

"Cloud...I know how you feel," Aeris said softly before leaving the cemetery.


	3. What's This?

Final Fantasy Halloween

In this chap, Cloud (Jack) sings 'What's This?'

'What's This?'

_The next scene takes place in the Forest of Holidays with Cloud (as Jack) looking at the doors of different holidays until he spots a door that shaped like a christmas tree. "What is this?" he asks himself. He turns the golden ornament doorknob and looks inside and finds nothing. He looks back at Zero, his ghostly dog, and shrugs. Suddenly, a whirl of snowcrystals pulls at him and finally yanks him inside and the door slams. Cloud finds himself falling through the whirling snowcrystals until he lands in a pile of snow. He wakes up to see a town filled with lights and decorations. He stares in amazement, but he leans too far and slides down the snowy hill and lands in another pile of snow. He gets up and brushes himself off._

_(Cloud) _

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's color everywhere!_

_What's this? There's white things in the air_

_What's this? I can't believe my eyes_

_I must be dreaming wake up Jack, this isn't fair_

_What's this?_

_What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong_

_What's this? There's people singing songs_

_What's this? The streets are lined with white creatures laughing_

_Everybody seems so happy have I possibly gone daffy?_

_What is this? What's this?_

_There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads_

_They're busy building toys and abosolutly no one's dead_

_There's frost on every window oh I can't believe my eyes_

_And in my bones I can feel the warmth that's coming from inside_

_Oh look what's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss_

_Why that looks so unique inspired_

_They're gathering around to hear a storyroasting chestnuts on a fire_

_What's this?_

_What's this? In here they've got a tree how queer_

_And who would ever think and why?_

_They're covering it with little tiny things_

_They've got electric lights on strings_

_And there's a smile on everyone _

_So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

_This looks like fun, this looks like fun!_

_Oh, could it be that I got my wish _

_What's this?_

_Oh my what now?_

_The children are asleep_

_But look there's nothing underneath_

_No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them_

_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_

_Secure inside their dreamland (sigh)_

_What's this? _

_The monsters are all missing _

_And the nightmares can't be found_

_And in their place there seems to be good feeling _

_All around. Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music_

_In the air_

_The smell of cakes and pies is abosolutly everywhere_

_The sights, the sounds! They're everywhere and all around_

_I've never felt so good before_

_This empty place inside of me is filling up_

_I simply cannot get enough _

_I want it, oh, I want it! Oh, I want it for my own_

_I've got to know I've got to know_

_What is this place that I have found?_

_What is this?_

_(Song ends with Cloud accidently running into a pole and falling back into the snow. He looks up and sees a sign. "Christmas Town?" he wonders. A door open to reveal a figure. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho ho ho ho!" the figures chuckles. Cloud stares in wonder, therefore getting an idea.)_


	4. Town Meeting

Final Fantasy Halloween

After Cloud (Jack) discovers Christmas Town, he goes back to Halloween Town and calls for a town meeting in this next song!

'blah' talking _'blah' singing_

Town Meeting

_Everyone is filling into the town hall immediately after Cloud's (Jack) call for meeting. Aeris (Sally) looks around, not watching for the unicycle riding clown riding by, cackling as he goes by. She gasps in surprise.Cloud comes through a side door on the stage and get's everyone attention. "I want to tell you about...Christmas Town" Several gasp with surprise at the mention of it, not knowing what Christmas Town is. Barret (the mayor) flips on the spolight and focuses it on Cloud. Then, Cloud starts his story._

_(Cloud)_

_There are objects so peculiar_

_They were not to believed_

_All around, things to tantalize my brain_

_It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen_

_And as hard as I tried _

_I can't seem to describe _

_Like a most improbable dream_

_But you must believe when I tell you this_

_It's as real as my skull and it does exsist_

Here, let me show you

(Cloud opens the curtains to reveal a little christmas tree with a few presents with it, making a few people gasp with delight, Aeris staring in amazement)

(Cloud)

This is a thing called a present

The whole things starts with a box

(Nanaki, Cid and Yazoo)

A box? Is it steel? Are there locks?

Is it filled with a pox? A pox, how delightful, a pox.

(Cloud)

If you please. Just a box with bright colored paper

_And the whole thing's topped with a bow_

(Yuffie and Jenova)

A bow? But why? How ugly.

What's in it? What's in it?

(Cloud)

That's the point of the thing, not to know!

(Kadaj and Loz)

It's a bat! Will it bend?

It's a rat! Will it break?

(Cait and Sith)

Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake

(Cloud)

_Listen now, you don't understand_

_That's not the point of Christmas land_

Now pay attention

We pick up an oversized sock

And hang it like this on the wall

(Older Denzel)

Oh yes, does it still have foot

(Smaller Denzels)

Let me see, let me look! Is it rotted and covered with gook?

(Cloud)

Let me explain. There's no foot inside

But there's candy

_Or sometimes it's filled with small toys_

(Cait and Marlene)

Small toys? Do they bite? Do they snap?

Or explode in a sack? Perhaps they just spring out

And scare girls and boys!

(Barret)

What a splendid idea! This Christmas sounds fun!

I fully endorse it! Let's try it at once!

(Cloud)

Everyone, please now, not so fast

_There's something here you don't quite grasp_

_(Several people mumur)_

Well...I might as well give them what they want

And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last

For the ruler of this Christmas land

Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice

At least that I've come to understand

And I've also heard it told, that's he something to behold

Like a lobster, huge and red. And he sets out to slay

With his rain gear on carting bulging sacks with his big great arms

_That is, so I've heard it said_

And on a dark cold night under full moonlight

He flies into a fog like a vulture in the sky

_And they call him Sandy Claws (Hehehe)_

Well, at least, they're excited

_But they don't understand_

_That special kind of feeling in Christmas land_

Oh well...

(Song ends)


	5. Obession

Final Fantasy Halloween

In this part, Cloud has locked himself inside his house, thinking about the mysteries of Christmas, making everyone worry about him, even Aeris.

Cloud's obession

_The sun begins to rise as a skeleton rooster crows, signaling the beginning of a new day. We find Aeris asleep by the gate of Cloud's house. She slowly stirs as the suns rises over the horizon. She looks up to see Cloud pacing back and forth with a concentrated look on his face. "Cloud..." she thinks. _

_(The Turks) _

_Something's up with Jack_

_Something's up with Jack_

_Don't know if we're ever going to get him back_

_(Nanaki)_

_He's all alone up there_

_Locked away inside_

_(Tifa and Marlene)_

_Never says a word_

_Hope he hasn't died_

_(All)_

_Something's up with Jack_

_Something's up with Jack_

_(Inside, Cloud is still pacing back and forth, a hand on his forehead, eyes shut in concentration)_

_(Cloud)_

_Christmas time is buzzing in my skull_

_Will it let me be? I cannot be_

_There are so many things I cannot grasp_

_When I think I've got it, then at last_

_Through my bony fingers it does slip_

_Like a snowflake in a fiery grip_

_Something's here I'm not quite getting_

_Though I try, I keep forgetting _

_Like a memory long since past_

_Here in an instant gone in a flash_

_What does it mean? What does it mean?_

_In these little bric-a-brac a secret's waiting to be cracked_

_These dolls and toys confuse me so_

_Confund it all, I love it though_

_Simple objects, nothing more bout something's _

_Hidden through a door _

_Though I do not have the key_

_Something's there I cannot see_

_What does it mean? What does it mean?_

_What does it mean?_

_(The doll that Cloud threw over his shoulder lands in Zero's basket where he was sleeping, awakening him and looking at him, confused)_

_I read these Christmas books so many times_

_I know the stories and I know the rhymes_

_I know the Christmas carols all by heart_

_My skull's so full, it's tearing tearing me apart!_

_As often as I read them, something's wrong_

_So hard to put my bony finger on_

_Or perhaps it's not as deep _

_As I've been led to think_

_Am I trying much too hard?_

_Of course I've been too close to see_

_The answer's right in front of me! Right in front of me!_

_It's simple really, very clear like music drifting in the air_

_Invisible but everywhere _

_Just because I cannot see it_

_Doesn't mean I can't believe it!_

_You know, I think this Christmas thing_

_Is not as tricky as it seems_

_And why should they have all the fun?_

_It should belong to anyone_

_Not anyone, in fact, but me. _

_Why I can make a Christmas tree!_

_And there's no reason I can find_

_I couldn't handle Christmas time_

_I bet I can improve it too_

_And that's exactly what I'll do!_

_Hee hee hee hee!_

Then Cloud throws open the window and shouts "EUREKA! THIS YEAR, CHRISTMAS WILL BE OURS!!" A cheer went up but Aeris's face registered a sad look and looks down. "Cloud...what are you doing?" she wonders before walking away.


	6. Kidnap Mr Sandy Claws

Final Fantasy Halloween

In this part, Sephiroth (Oogie Boogie) sends Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz off to see Jack about a certain matter. What could it be? You know the disclamier

Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws

"Hmmm...so Cloud...is changing rountine this year. It's Christmas instead of Halloween...hehehe...this could actually work. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz," Sephiroth says. The three remants kneel before him. "I think Cloud has an errand for you three...why don't you go see him?" he adds. "Ooo! An errand?! Let's go!" Loz said. The other two agreed and left in a hurry. At Halloween town, Cloud was holding tryouts for Christmas. Barret was writing some things in a thick book when things start hitting him in the face. "Hey!" Then he sees the three silvered haired boys. "What ARE you doing here?!" "We have names you know. "Loz!" "Yazoo!" "Kadaj!"

"Cloud! It's Sephiroth's boys!" Barret shouts through a megaphone. "The finest trick-or-treaters. Now, I want you to listen. This plan needs to wo-" "I thought you didn't like us, Cloud," Kadaj interrupted, making the other boys laugh. "And this can't get to anyone. Not. A. Soul. Now, come here," Cloud said, glaring at them and made them huddle up. Barret trys to listen, but something's in the megaphone. He digs into it and something bites him and it was a spider. "Ok, got the plan?" Cloud said. The boys nod and start to leave when Cloud stops them. "And one more...leave that monster Sephiroth out of this!" he growls. "Whatever you say, Cloud," Kadaj says. "Of course, Cloud," Yazoo adds. "Wouldn't dream of it, Cloud," Loz pipes in. But all three had their fingers crossed their backs (AN: Uh-oh!) Then, the boys leave, Cloud eying them suspiciously.

The silvered haired boys made their way through a gate and cross a little bridge and into a cage hanging above a pit. "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?" all three ask. Then, Yazoo pipes in. "I wanna do it!" "Let's draw straws!" Loz says. Kadaj hits Yazoo. "Cloud said we should work together." he says. "Three of a kind!" "Birds of a feather!" "Now and forever!"

_(The boys)_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Kidnap The Sandy Claw lock him up real tight_

_Throw away the key and turn off all the lights_

_(Kadaj)_

_First, we're going to set some bait _

_Inside a nasty trap and wait_

_When he comes a-sniffing we will_

_snap the trap and close the gate_

_(Yazoo)_

_Wait! I got a better plan to catch this_

_Big red lobster man!_

_Let's pop him in a boiling pot and _

_When's he done we'll butter him up!_

_(Boys)_

_Kidnap The Sandy Claws_

_Throw in a box_

_Bury him for ninety years_

_Then see if he talks_

_(Kadaj)_

_Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man_

_Can talk the whole thing over then_

_He'll be so pleased I do declare_

_That he will cook him rare! Wheeee!_

_(Yazoo)_

_I say that we take a cannon and aim it at his door_

_And then knock three times and when he answers_

_Sandy Claws will be no more!_

_(Kadaj)_

_You're so stupid, think now _

_If we blow him up to smithereens_

_We may lose some pieces _

_And then Cloud will beat us black and green_

_(Boys)_

_Kidnap The Sandy Claws_

_Tie him in a bag_

_Throw him in the ocean_

_Then see if he's sad_

_Because Mr. Oogie Boogie _

_Is the meanest guy around_

_If I were on his Boogie list_

_I'd get out of town_

_(Loz)_

_He'll be so pleased by our success_

_That he'll reward too, I'll bet_

_Perhaps he'll make his special brew_

_Of snake and spider stew_

_Mmmmmmmm!_

_(Boys)_

_We're his little henchmen_

_And we take our job with pride_

_We do our please him_

_And stay on his good side_

_(Kadaj)_

_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_

_(Yazoo)_

_I'm not the dumb one! You're no fun!_

_(Kadaj)_

_Shut up!_

_(Yazoo)_

_Make me!_

_(Kadaj)_

_I've got something, listen now_

_This one is real good, you'll see_

_We'll send a present too his door_

_Upon there'll be a note to read_

_Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_

_Until his curiousity entices him to look inside_

_And then we'll have him one two three!_

_(Boys)_

_Kidnap The Sandy Claws_

_Beat him with a stick_

_Lock him up for ninety year_

_See what makes him tick_

_Kidnap The Sandy Claws_

_Chop him into bits_

_Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks_

_Kidnap The Sandy Claws_

_See what we will see_

_Lock him in a cage and then_

_Throw away the key!!_

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Sandy Claws, huh? HehehehAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sephiroth cackles.


End file.
